Into the Darkness: Halloween Special
by Modestus
Summary: Bryn ponders her past. What will she find? And who will she find?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Prologue to Through the Trees, although it can also work as a stand alone. Italics are the characters thoughts.

**WARNING:** This is somewhat of a horror/suspense story. I tried to tame down the story to not make it too scary and within the "Teen" rating.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter 1 – Darkness Falls**

"Another day, another night. What do you think, Dermott?"

Chirp.

Bryn smiled and spread out the blanket over her bed. She tried to not let it bother her, but what Scratch said, that it was a shame that a girl of such pedigree would team up with such do-gooders, couldn't leave her mind. _What did he mean by that? Does he know me? Of course he does; he's the devil. Is he trying to tell me something about my past? Maybe I should ask him. I'm sure he will be glad to help me. _She chuckled at her sarcastic thought. _Yeah right, the devil would love to help me._ She shook her head playfully and lied down in bed. "Goodnight, Dermott."

Chirp. Chirp.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

Up on deck, Sinbad steered the Nomad through the depth of night. Thick fog wrapped itself around the ship. The full moon shined brightly overhead. The clouds moved quickly in the wind. In the distance a faint howl made its way through the blackness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I know that Halloween has long past, but I wanted to continue this story instead of making you wait till October for a continuation. So here it is. Italics are the characters' thoughts. Maeve is not here, as you may have figured out. And thank you all for your reviews.

**TiaKisu:** What do you mean by "my second season" Bryn?

**Anime Princess:** It will get better. Yes, I know, the intro was fairly short. Purpose was to set up a spooky atmosphere.

**WARNING:** This is somewhat of a horror/suspense story. I tried to tame down the story to not make it too scary and within the "Teen" rating.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter 2 – Same Old, Same Old**

"Errrrrrrrrrrgh….." Bryn yawned and stretched as she greeted another morning. Honestly, she couldn't believe it was already morning. Felt like she just hit the pillow, and before she knew it, the sun was shining through the cracks of her cabin. She sat up with half sleepy eyes and looked at Dermott, who just stared back at her with those googly eyes.

She smiled at him. "Good morning, Dermott. Seems like you got up early."

He just stared back at her.

This quiet behavior took her a little aback. He had always seemed to reply to her. _That's strange._ She wrinkled her forehead and looked back at him with curiosity.

He continued to stare at her.

She frowned. "What?"

But she got no reply. He didn't move a muscle.

She raised her eyebrow and got up out of bed. But as she moved, his head followed her. _He's acting real strangely today. Wonder what it is. _Then she thought, _Dermott always took a morning fly. That could be it. He's waiting for me to let him out. Gosh, how long did I sleep? _Then, out of blue, she smelled something coming from the cabin door. She turned her head to the door and approached it gracefully like a cat. As she placed her hand on the knob, she took a deep breathe before opening it.

As she opened the door, Dermott swooshed out and through the door leading to the deck, which Sinbad had so kindly opened, causing the captain to almost fall back from the unexpected bird.

"DERMOTT!" Bryn scolded the bird, but he was long gone.

Sinbad looked up at the sky, shook his head, and chuckled. "Featherbrain never learns."

She was a little embarrassed by Dermott's odd behavior and blushed a little before asking with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The wind broke my fall," he chuckled and smiled at her, causing her to blush more.

"Is everybody ready for lunch?"

Bryn didn't notice Firouz cooking in the galley. She felt embarrassed again for not noticing her friend. So that was where the delicious smell was coming from. Whatever the scientist was making certainly smelled good. She smiled at him. "What did you make this time?"

"Fish sandwich sprinkled with my special herbs."

"Sounds good," Sinbad interrupted before turning back to the deck. "Everybody, lunch is ready!"

Doubar was the first to come through the doorway and reach the table, hurrying from the deck to the galley. He sat down and waited for his meal as a dog would from his owner. "Mmmmm, smells good Firouz. What did you make us?"

"Fish sandwich sprinkled with my special herbs."

"Sounds good," Doubar smiled, sitting at the table.

Bryn chuckled at the scene, closed her door, and strolled over to join the big man. She patted his back as she took her seat, causing him to nod at her. Firouz then passed around the plates and fish sandwiches. They were perfect. A large slice of fish meat roasted till it was red, juicy, and hot and sprinkled with spices so evenly distributed. The steam from the sandwich filled the air. It was even placed on a finely cut roll that allowed the fish to stick out from the sides. She could hear the giant's stomach growl as he watched the inventor pass around the sandwiches. She glanced at him and smirked.

"Looks great, Firouz!" Sinbad commented.

"Tastes even better!" Doubar added with his mouth half full.

Bryn didn't notice that he had already taken a bite. She had been too focused on her food, Firouz, and the captain. She eyed him and raised her eyebrow. _Men. They always forget their manners: never talk with your mouth full. _She smiled and shook her head before picking up her sandwich.

"So, you got a good night's sleep, Bryn?" the captain asked nodding to her.

She blushed again. "Yes, I did, thank you. Sorry for the oversleeping."

"Ah, that's okay. I want my only sorceress fully rested in case we have an unwelcome encounter."

"And women are entitled to their beauty sleep," the big man chuckled receiving a half dropped jaw from her. Sinbad's explanation was gentlemanly, but she didn't expect this…especially from Doubar.

"Oh, knock it off," she lightly and playfully slapped Doubar.

"Well, a beautiful woman like you should get their beauty sleep," he half chuckled, playing along.

She smiled and got a little red. "Well, thank you. And good morning to you," she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Ooooooooooooo," Sinbad and Firouz exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Knock it off. It is just a friendly kiss."

"Yes, and you two are such a good couple," Sinbad chuckled, receiving a friendly glare from Bryn.

_Boys will never learn._

* * *

The day past by quietly. No land in sight. Just a sea of blue. Bryn rubbed her forehead at the day's memory. She was slightly disappointed. _But what can I expect? I am on a ship. Today was just as uneventful as yesterday. Wonder what tomorrow will bring._

She sighed. At least the night's breeze felt good on her back. She closed her eyes and let the coldness engulf her.

"You okay, Bryn."

She jumped and turned around. "Sinbad, you startled me."

"Sorry, I was just worried about you."

She blushed. _That's twice. Wonder if he feels about me the same way I feel about him._

"Why don't go get some rest?"

_Sinbad is right. It is getting late. I should be getting to bed._ She smiled and nodded. "You're right. Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She spotted Dermott sitting on the mast. _Time for bed, Dermott,_ she called to him in her mind.

_NO!_

This response surprised her. _Oh no, not again._ She squinted at the hawk. _Dermott, come do from there_ right now.

_NO! Because you won't let me out in the morning._

_But it was not my fault. I was sleeping._

_Too bad!_

She was so frustrated that she wanted to yell out at him. He still seemed mad at her._ Fine, stay up there._

"Doesn't look like he wants to come down," Sinbad said.

"Yup, he is just a very STUBBORN bird." She crossed her arms. "Oh forget it." She faced Sinbad and gave him a peck on the check. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he smiled.

Bryn went down below, entered her cabin, and lied down on her bed. As she closed her eyes, there was a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Italics are the characters thoughts.

**WARNING:** This is somewhat of a horror/suspense story. I tried to tame down the story to not make it too scary and within the "Teen" rating.

**Rating:** PG-13

**TiaKisu:** I accept both good and bad reviews. Criticism is welcome and, as you know, nothing new to me. And yes, Dermott was the only odd thing, and more to come. The rest of the chapter was more or less a placeholder. But it was a crucial chapter to the story.

**Anime Princess:** That's kind of the point. Bryn is supposed to not sense anything until the suspense builds up, which it will slowly. And about Bryn….you'll see in the end.

**Chapter 3 – Mind Games**

Bryn got up. Something wasn't right. She looked around, but everything seemed fine. Everything except that Dermott was not in the room, but she knew that he wanted to stay outside. Then again, he never acted this way before. Why?

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr."

She jumped. "What's that?" The cabin was so quiet the noise seemed to echo off the cabin walls.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr."

She felt a little wheezy in the stomach, and then noticed that it was grumbling. _Guess I shouldn't be so jumpy_, she chuckled. _I'll check if there is anything to eat._

She opened the cabin door and walked quietly to the galley not to wake anybody. It was still late and dark outside.

"Creek."

She froze and scanned the area, assuming that the noise was created by another crew member. But she saw nothing. Puzzled, she closed her eyes, shook her head, and laughed it off. _Must have been the ship._

"Creek."

She stopped again and looked where the noise was coming from. Her eyes fell on Doubar's cabin. She smiled and turned back to the table in front of her.

"Thud."

Her eyes shot back to Doubar's cabin. _Is he up? At this hour? I thought he fell asleep, because he ate too much._

"Bryn."

She jumped and turned around. "Sinbad! You scared me."

He half-chuckled, "Sorry. What you doing up?"

"Oh, I was going to get something to eat."

"More food?" Now he was really chuckling. "You hungry already? Sheesh, first Doubar and now you. Just leave some for the rest of us."

She rolled her eyes and gave him that 'Seriously' look. "Sinbad, I am not turning into a pig. I just need something to settle my stomach. I've been having a strange feeling."

"You mean you're turning pink and growing a tail."

"I'm serious. Something doesn't feel right."

He gave out a sigh. "Okay, okay. Maybe some bread will help." He picked up a piece and handed it to her. "And if you want, you can talk to me about your strange feeling."

She smiled. "Thank you." She then paused, "By the way, who's sailing the ship?"

"Rongar agreed to take over for me."

She paused again. "Sinbad, how long have I been in my cabin?"

He looked at her strangely. "About three hours. You okay, Bryn. Now you have started to worry me."

She looked at him. _Three times he has said he worried about me. _But she shrugged the thought off and half-blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that strange feeling."

He nodded. "How about we talk about it in your cabin? Don't want to make too much noise and wake everyone up."

She nodded back, smiled, and walked back to her cabin. He followed her. She felt a little warm. After they entered the room, he closed the door behind him.

"Okay, so what is this strange feeling?"

She sat on her hammock and picked at the bread, thinking but couldn't explain it. "I don't know."

"O…..kay. Do you feel danger?"

She nodded.

"Do you feel any magic?"

She shook her head.

He thought. "So you feel danger but no magic. That means…the danger must be non-magical. But we're at open sea. So if there is danger…" He looked at her, who was staring at him.

"…the danger must be on the ship." She finished. "But what danger is there on this ship. The only people here are the crew."

He scratched his chin. _Man, I should shave_. "I'll search the ship."

She nodded. After a pause, she half-yelled, "I'm going with you."

He looked at her and raised his eye-brow.

"After all, you may need backup."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sinbad the Sailor needs back-up."

She squinted at him. "Now don't be big-headed." She grabbed her sword and stood next to him. "I'm ready."

He let out a sigh. "Here we go…out on a mouse hunt."

She slapped him.

"Ouch. What did you do that for?"

She gave him a half-evil eye and sighed. "Start off with Doubar's cabin."

"Doubar's cabin?"

"Yeah, that's where I heard a sound."

He sighed and crept to Doubar's cabin, slowly opening the door enough to peak through. And there was the gentle giant, sleeping on the hammock with is his leg sticking out from under the covers.

She chuckled.

He smirked, and then looked around. Nothing unusual was in sight. He frowned and closed the door quietly. "Nothing here."

Bryn sighed. "Maybe we should check the cargo room."

He looked at her with that 'R…ight' face. Then he walked down to the cargo room with Bryn following him. _I think Bryn is coming down with a fever. I can understand if magic is involved, but with no magic involved, it's just not possible. We are out at open sea._

They got to the cargo room, and both Bryn and Sinbad started looking around. Again nothing.

"Squeeeek."

She jumped.

"Calm down, calm down. It's just a mouse. See, I told you we were on a mouse hunt."

She squinted at him. "Don't make fun of me. I know what I felt. Wait a minute, we are out at open sea."

"Y…..es."

She could tell he wasn't taking her seriously. "Any danger would have to come from the sea. We should check the deck."

He rubbed his forehead and looked at Bryn. After a long pause, he said, "Alright."

They both headed to the deck. Once they stepped outside, the cold, dark air greeted them. Bryn scanned the deck and the surrounding waters. Nothing.

"Captain Sinbad, I thought you were going to sleep," called the man in the crow's nest.

"I will soon. My faithful sorceress felt something wrong."

"My?" She turned to him.

"It's just an expression. So, what do you see?"

"Nothing."

He nodded. Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I think you should, too."

"I'm alright. I'll stay here, just in case if something happens."

"If something happens, I'll have another damsel in distress to take care of."

She squinted at him. "Goodnight Sinbad."

"Goodnight." He kissed her forehead. "Keep warm."

"I will. Thank you."

He then went down below, stopped and stared at Maeve's cabin.

Bryn peered into the darkness. _Why do I have this strange feeling? There is nothing here. Nothing except a mouse._

"Bryn!" Sinbad called as he climbed the stairs to the deck. She turned to him and noticed he was holding something, something big and brown and furry.

"This is Maeve's. I think she would be glad that you used it keep warm." He smiled and handed it to her.

She looked at the cloak and glanced at her captain. She smiled and nodded.

He nodded in reply then went down below.

She put on the cloak and returned to what she was looking at before: the darkness surrounding them.


End file.
